Chappy Dreaming
by Sephy-Chan
Summary: -::OneShot::- Rukia wins a Chappy plush that curses her, and forces her to transform into a hollow when the moonlight shines, how will Ichigo respond when he finds out, or does he know already? -:IchiRuki:-


_Chappy Dreaming_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Rukia wins a Chappy plush that curses her, and forces her to transform into a hollow when the moonlight shines, how will Ichigo respond when he finds out, or does he know already? (IchiRuki)_

_Made up a long time ago (Around Secret Student chapter 5 or 6)  
Slightly inspired by the curse in 'Pirates of the Caribbean 1'  
Warning: OOC (if that counts as a warning)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo-sensei does._  
---------------------------------------------------------------

"Look Ichigo!" Rukia said happily as she pushed the pink rabbit plush to the face of her orange haired friend. "It's Chappy! I got it with one of those metal claws in a box you showed me a while ago!"

"Great Rukia.," He mumbled as he pushed the pink thing away from his face and sat down on his bed with the latest release of 'Shonen Jump'(1).

"I thought you'd be happy or something." She pouted as she sat stomped back to her bed in the same room as Yuzu and Karin.

He watched her as she left, his face saddening slightly, his scowl faded. "Sorry Rukia, I can't tell you about my problem." He muttered to himself when got up and folded the page in the magazine before putting it down on his desk where he grabbed the golden badge from his pocket and pushed his against his chest. Body falling back onto the bed where it looked like he was asleep. Heaving his zanpaktou, Zangetsu, from his back he hid the blade under the blankets, under his now lifeless body - hoping it wouldn't be found. Taking one last look around he left through the window, closing it on his way out.

Rukia was alone in the room and quickly got bored. Her solution; bother Ichigo. That should be amusing for a while, at least until a hollow showed up. Bursting into his room she knew at once he wasn't there, his reiatsu was non-existing. Looking around the room she saw Zangetsu hidden clumsy under his real body who was laying on top of the sheets. "Where did he go to.." She said to to no one in particular.

_/Away from you./_

"Wha..?" She looked around the room hastily, but saw no one, nothing that could have made that sound. That sickening sweet voice that spoke to her.

_/I'll make you're dreams come true if you want./_

"Show yourself!" She screamed as she started to panic, lucky no one was home. Where's Ichigo if you need him?

_/Look down./_ The voice said, and Rukia looked to the plush he held in her hand and dropped it when it was moving.

"Are you a Kaizou Konpaku?" She asked, wondering is the pink bunny could be related to Kon in a strange way.

_/No, but do you want your dreams to come true. I can make it happen./ _Chappy the pink plush bunny said happily. It's voice too sweet to be real.

"My dreams?" She whispered, not believing what she was told, and by what. Talking stuffed animals were normal for her, but not this kind. "How?" She was interested.

_/Want me to make your dream come true? Just 'yes' or 'no'./_

Gullible as she is, she accepted. "Yes, I want my dreams to come true." Chappy just smiled as it turned into a pink cloud and wrapped itself around her body before disappearing into it. Not feeling any different she wondered what just happened. "I hope Chappy meant the dream about me being a captain in the Gotei and stronger than Nii-sama." Grinning she sat back against the wall, imagining what would happen.

It was dark outside and Ichigo still wasn't back home. Then she remembered that the rest of his family went away. Wanting to know where Ichigo would be for such a long time she swallowed her own soul candy and jumped out of the window, ready to search the whole town, and then kick him for not telling where he went and for how long.

Once outside the full moon shone it's light on the town of Karakura, and Rukia couldn't help but feel strange under the light. Jumping past as glass covered skyscraper she looked sideways and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked like a hollow; Her mask looked like a rabbits, but much more demonic. The cute teeth were replaced by sharp fangs. The cute bunny ears were more like demonic horns that ran from the top of her head along her spine. Her own hair sticking from behind the pure white mask, but it had turned dark purple instead if the usual raven black. The lock usually hanging across her face was now nothing more than a black line across the white bone mask, her eyes had changed color. White became inky black, while her deep blue changed to eerie yellow.

Fear filled her body as she started shaking, what had happened, how could she have changed into a hollow without noticing a thing! She started running - running away from everything she knew. She had become a monster and would be killed if the others found out. She didn't notice the perfect circular hole in her chest or the purple whiskers on her face, nor the way the rest of her body looked. Sode no Shirayuki had disappeared, her arms looked like small rabbit paws but with sharp nails. Her elbows ended in a long spike, same deep purple as her hair and whiskers, just larger, the usual fluffy ball was replaced by a long slim purple tail which was attached to the light purple fluffy ball at the end. Her legs were just like a rabbits hind legs, but once again, with oversized nails.

Not caring where she went she entered some pitch black alley's and kept running till she found an open space. When she wanted to enter the open area hidden at the end another hollow was already there. It's hair was light gray, the mask was simple -ignore the insane grin with the big teeth- the left half was covered in stripes. Eyes were black and white, the hole proudly in it's muscular chest. Spikes on his strong shoulder on each side, long muscular arms that ended with razor sharp claws, a wavy black pattern from the shoulders to the back of it's hands/claws. A mighty tail swept from left to right as if it was trying to get used to having a tail which was also decorated with the same patterns, the tip was completely black. The legs were muscular and ended in a three toe claw with sharp nails that could easily rip a person to shreds, and also had the wavy pattern. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught herself staring at the hollow, which she guessed was a guy.

Staring at the hollow she shakes her head furiously. _'He's a hollow, I am a shinigami. I can't love--'_ She stopped thinking. _'Love?'_ Mentally slamming her head against the nearest wall she cursed herself for even thinking she could _love _a hollow. _'But if I stay this way forever...'_ She looked back to the hollow, only to find out he was gone.

Not daring to go back to the Kurosaki clinic, she wouldn't dare to go to Urahara for help. Who would believe she was the adopted sister of the noble born Kuchiki Byakuya. Scared to go away she went to the square where the mysterious hollow had been before and sat down in a corner, falling asleep.

--- --- ---

When she woke up the next morning she looked at her hands, and to her surprise she had turned back to a shinigami. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Not wanting to think about it she went back to Ichigo's room to tel him. Tell him what? That she was cursed by a stuffed animal and is now transforms into a hollow at night? No. She would tell him that she was doing research.

"Where have you been?" The orange haired teen asked when she showed up in his room. "Thanks to you being away I was in a headlock from your mod-soul. So I shoved the pill out with this," he said annoyed and pointed at the golden shinigami badge and held out his hand with a pink pill on his plam of his hand.

"I was doing some research on hollows last night, outside and lost track of the time.." She mumbled barely loud enough to hear.

"I was home late, went to train on my own." He said uninterested as he stood up from his desk and walked away from his homework. "I'm gonna take a shower, if you're hungry you know where the kitchen is." The door closed and Ichigo was gone.

She sat down in the closet, the only place where she could think quietly about what to do and the trouble she would be in. If she indeed changed into a hollow when the moon shone she simply should stay inside. But if a hollow appeared Ichigo would find out about her secret. She would simply have to leave the room before the moon appeared in the sky.

--- --- ---

That night Ichigo came to his room with some food from the microwave and saw that Rukia had left. "I don't really mind her going out, but at least tell me if you're planning to eat here." He sighed and quickly finished his food. Laying down on the bed he pressed the badge against his chest, hid Zangetsu under his real body and left through the window.

Rukia had transformed already and managed to find the open square again, quietly waiting for the hollow to show up. After ten minutes of waiting she was rewarded, he came jumping down from a nearby roof. Stretching his muscles he started moving his limbs one by one, as if he was feeing new limbs - strange behavior for a hollow.

She wanted to get closer to the training figure, but didn't dare show her ugly face to him. He looked attractive in a strange way, she hated to admit it but he had... _something_. Looking down at her clawed feet she wondered if she would have the nerve to talk to him. But when she looked back up he was standing in front of her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" His voice was high pitched and sounded a tad insane. She fell back on her butt gaping at the hole in the others chest, unsure of how to react. Normally she would have killed the hollow at once, but being one herself - that suddenly seemed foolish.

"I just saw you by surprise.." Her hand went to her throat, not believing how different her voice just sounded.

"Liar."

"What! Why do you say I lie." And she wanted to attack him but was stopped when his tail slowly wrapped around her neck.

"I saw you looking, from before I got here. You were here yesterday as well." He simply stated and released her. "If you want to stay here go ahead. I don't own this place." Though he didn't want to admit it, he kind of liked this hollow. It reminded him of Rukia. But Ichigo shook his light gray head of hair, Rukia wasn't a hollow, nor would she ever like him for what he is. The only reason he had to completely master his hollow powers was so he could promise her she would be safe around him. He stopped his brain from thinking any further. _'I do not like a hollow!'_ He yelled in his mind but glancing at the others butt and he betrayed himself._ 'Well shit.'_

"Can you teach me how to fight?" She suddenly asked.

"Why would you want me to teach you how to fight? Don't you have your own style?" That really was a strange question to ask from hollow to hollow. He narrowed his eyes and observed her.

"I do... But I want to know how you fight!" She suddenly yelled back, starting the other hollow.

"Tch, fine." In truth he didn't mind at all. Now he could see the other as much as he wanted. "Just go and stand like this," How the hell was he going to pull this off? He never really fought in this form, how was he supposed to know how to teach others how to fight.

"Ah... Uhh... okay..." She said while she tried to do same thing he did, but her body parts didn't respond the way she was used to. "Annoying body.." She cursed under her breath.

Ichigo heard it and got closer to her, standing behind her he leaned forward far enough so his chest met with her back and his face next to hers and whispered in, what he guessed, her ears. "Your left arm just a bit higher." His teeth barely opened up but his hot breath sent pleasurable shivers up her spine.

She melted into his chest, but why? This isn't a person, it's a hollow, a heartless being that feeds on the souls of others for his own enjoyment. But she couldn't help help herself, tilting her head backwards she saw the moon disappear behind a couple of thin clouds but she didn't care about anything, not when she was with this hollow.

After a long night of training both were tired and sat down next to each other, leaning against each other. "Look," The gray haired hollow began, pointing at the sunrise. "The sun's coming up. Wanna go higher to get a better view?"

Rukia's eyes widened. The sun! Sun means morning - morning means the end of the transformation. "I- I have to go." She hastily made up as she ran away, feeling guilty for her sudden leave. And just in time, when she rounded the corner she was back to normal. But for some strange reason she didn't want to look like this, she wanted to be a hollow so she could be with _him_. _He_ made her feel special.

Ichigo grinned at the sudden leave of the other, she really looked like Rukia in that way, which was probably the reason he liked her so much. The real Rukia would run away if she find out that he was part hollow inside. No. He could never tell her.

--- --- ---

The next day Rukia is about to leave for her meeting with the good looking hollow when her phone rings and Ichigo just came back into the room. Both just look at the tiny machine, both had other (hidden) plans.

"What are you waiting for Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at her as he pushed his own soul out of his body and placed it on his bed, no intention of putting Kon in it. "Rukia!" He yelled again, slightly worried. When he got no reaction he used the golden badge and shoved her soul out of her body.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him and kicked his legs.

"I had to! You weren't listening to a word I said." Grabbing the back of her uniform he jumped out of the window, ignoring her cries to let go and thrashing about.

When Rukia sensed the two Arrancar she stopped struggling and forgot what time it was or what would happen when the moon would cast it's light upon her small body. "Ichigo, let me go I can walk on my own." She was annoyed and it was clear in her voice. What she didn't see was Ichigo smiling that she was back to her old, somewhat cocky self.

Releasing Rukia he took out Zangetsu and leaped at both Arrancar, driving them apart so both could fight without interference from the other shinigami. Ichigo was soon in fast paced combat with the stronger looking of the two leaving the raven haired shinigami to deal with the weaker looking one.

Dodging one slash after another Rukia was driven back, using a shunpo she landed on a nearby building and noticed the moon came out of hiding, revealing itself from behind the clouds. Her deep blue eyes doubled in size when she realized what was about to happen. Her only way away from the fight, from Ichigo's sight was blocked by the Arrancar she was fighting. Desperation made itself known in her system as she was determined not to let Ichigo find out what kind of freak she really was.

But it was too late, the moon was completely visible and she screamed as her body started changing, as did her voice. The Arrancar she was fighting started laughing at her. "Look at what we have here? A shinigami that turns into a hollow."

The moment Rukia screamed Ichigo looked around and saw the female hollow he met a few days ago, the same one he came to like and care for – in more ways than one. Not caring about his own fight he jumped away and came to halt in front of the shaking demon-rabbit hollow that was still Kuchiki Rukia underneath. Just in time too, both Arrancar had teamed up to kill the 'freak' shinigami.

Pushing both enemies away with a light blue energy wave he turned to the sobbing Rukia-hollow smiling. "Don't worry Rukia, I won't tell if you won't either." Without an explanation he left after the two Arrancar.

Confused she got to her feet, confused about the words the orange haired teen spoke. Looking shocked when there was a huge explosion, not knowing what caused it. Sensing for some traces of reiatsu she quickly found Ichigo's and sighed in relief before remembering what she looked like.

But Ichigo's reiatsu was changing. Her head snapping up look at the figure emerging from the dust was Ichigo, but his silhouette was different somehow, the longer she kept looking the more she saw him turn into the hollow she fell in love with. "H- How.." She stuttered still not comprehending that Ichigo was the other hollow. "Why?"

"Complete sentences Rukia." He grinned as he gently knocked her head with his fist. "Probably the same reason you didn't tell. Afraid of being discovered, feared, hunted and probably used for experiments."

"I didn't want to lose my friends. But that Chappy plush said it would let my dream come true, some dream this is, turning into a hollow at night." Looking at the ground she could feel Ichigo standing in front of her, who pressed her gently against his muscular chest, the same chest she admired and wanted to fall asleep against.

"Just like those old horror movies. Where a human turns into a wolf when it's full moon - a werewolf." He released her and carefully wiped her tears away with his claws. "Somehow..." Ichigo started, half looking away from the small girl. "...I think I knew it was you."

"How?" Rukia asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"Instinct, I guess. Suppose that means that a hollow's instinct isn't as _'hollow'_ as it sounds." The moon faded behind the thick dark gray rain clouds, causing Rukia to turn back into her shinigami form. Ichigo let his hollow skin break apart at the same time. Looking each other in the eye they closed their eyes and lips connected, body's pressed together as one, hearts beating as one. They were, after all the same race.

When Ichigo broke the kiss he looked down to the dark haired shinigami, who seemed surprised by their kiss. "No matter who or what you are, I'll stay by your side." As he said that he raised his hand to stroke her head gently, his scowl gone, forgotten. "I'll teach you how to use your hollow body so that it won't cause trouble when others show up." He gently knocked her head back with his fist.

The clouds drifted away and the moon showed itself again. But this time neither of them gained a mask or white skin, surprised they let go of each other. "Can you still...?" She asked, wondering if Ichigo was 'cured' as well.

He concentrated some reiatsu in his hand, held it above his head and pulled it down, revealing his white hollow mask, all teeth, all stripes still in place. Both were silent until Ichigo broke the mask. "Looks like I'm still 'cursed'." He sad in a somewhat downcast voice, and hung his head.

"I guess my dream came really did come true." Rukia said as tears flowed down her face, but those tears represented happiness and sadness for the man in front of her.

/Oi, wake up already/

"What do you mean? I'm awake!" She yelled at Ichigo, who didn't move. Actually, nothing moved at all.

/Stop dreaming and get up, your phone is ringing./

"I don't hear my phone."

--- --- ---

She wearily opened her eyes to see Ichigo standing next to her, he shook her lightly in order to get her to wake up. She had fallen asleep in his closet, sitting there, remembering the past.

"What happened! Where's the night? The Moonlight? The..." she yelled in surprise.

"You were dreaming and mumbling in your sleep." He sounded a bit worried.

Rukia blushed furiously. "I did not! and where are you going!" Indicating his shinigami uniform, and his body that lay motionless on his bed.

"Out, for a while, I need to clear my head." With that said he leaped out of the window and disappeared from view.

"Whatever." she said and slid the closet door closed.

After a few seconds, when she was sure he left she slid open the door. Looking at the motionless body on the bed she saw something was clumsy hidden beneath the blankets. Getting out of the closet and investigating the object she saw that it was Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpaktou. It was just as he had hidden it in her dream.

"It can't be... True... Can it?" she said doubting her own thoughts and memories. "It was just a dream..." But she had to know for sure and decided to follow him. Using her own soul candy she left her gigai and went outside, following the same road she traveled in her dreams.

Outside she started to feel uncertain whether she should be doing this or not. Stopping she felt the wind blow across his face and her cheeks felt cold. Raising a hand to feel it her fingertips came contact with water. Looking up to the sky she didn't see any rain clouds, then she realized she had been crying. Fear of what she could possibly find when she finally arrived.

Arriving on the hidden place she hid behind the same corner as the first time she watched him. Her deep blue eyes widened as she saw Ichigo standing in the middle of the square, and slowly took the form of the hollow she came to love and care about in her dream. First his mask, his hair, then his upper body which spread to his arms. His chest, creating a perfect circular hole, downwards to the waistline a powerful tail shot out from the end of his spine, his legs became broader and his feet turned into claws. She didn't want him to hide it, not anymore. Emerging from her hiding place she ran at him and he turned around, wrapping her arms around his midsection and started crying.

"Wha-!" He said in a surprised tone, in a voice that wasn't his own. Looking down at what hit him he recognized the shinigami. "Rukia?" _'What the hell is she doing here? How did she find this place?'_ He tried to wiggle his way free but her hands were locked on the other side. "Let go, I don't want you to see me like this!" He wanted to use his hands to pry her off, but with sharp claws like his it might become somewhat difficult.

"I don't care!" She yelled back. "I knew, I knew it when I woke up!" She sounded hysterical. He just looked at her and let the hollow skin break which vaporised into thin air. "I dreamt that I was cursed by a Chappy plush, and turned into a hollow. I met you when you looked like a hollow. Here! Exactly the same! I don't care if you believe me or not!" Her voice was shaking and she was talking fast as she wanted to explain everything to him. Cursing the tears that had started to gather in her eyes, she closed them. Not expecting what happened next.

Ichigo had leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers clumsy, it probably was his first kiss. "Rukia... Thank you for telling me that." He spoke softly as he broke the kiss. He looked around, searching the for the right words. "...How can you ever care for something like me? I don't even know _what_ I am."

She smiled to herself, he really was hopeless with words. "I like who _you_ are, not what you are or look like. No matter what, I care for you." Before Ichigo could protest Rukia managed to close the distance between their faces and kissed him and he kissed her back.

_**-- The End**__** --**_

_--- __--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_**(1) **__The name of the magazine that publishes bleach chapters each week._

_**My Ramblings/Sort of Diary;**  
**(1) **This is something I wanted to try. So don't shoot me!_ _/Looks at 3 certain members/ (They know who I mean)_  
_**(2) **Hope it worked out a bit. I mean I never written something as this.  
**(3) **Just wanting to try many generes and see which is the best for me_ **(n.n)**_  
__**(4) **__I just made a new bleach race, werehollow _**xD**_  
__**(5)**__ Listening to 'Within Temptation' and 'Evanescence' and a bit of 'Nightwish' while writing.  
__**(6)**__ Almost everything rewritten from what I had back then.  
__**(7) **__Avoided combat, I suck at combat (my opinion)_

_**Please leave a Review!**_


End file.
